


Daryl

by TheLastLife



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Beth Greene Lives, F/M, Kid Daryl Dixon, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shane Walsh Lives, Young Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastLife/pseuds/TheLastLife
Summary: Hi, read this with google chrome for translate in your lenguage.Daryl 13 oldyearsCarl  12Beth 16Canon divergent
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon/Shane Walsh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Le giornate passavano sempre più lentamente. Il sole bruciava la pelle, le gocce di sudore gli cadevano negli occhi, Shane continuava a camminare con un peso nello stomaco. La fattoria era caduta, aveva perso tutta la sua famiglia e ora era rimasto solo. 

I giorni passavano e le speranze diminuivano. Non sapeva cosa fare... Rick, Lory, Carl ... aveva perso tutti. 

Joe e la sua banda erano forse la cosa più vicina alla civiltà che avesse trovato, se non fosse per Dan, un membro di questo nuovo gruppo che si divertiva con un bambino, Daryl. 

Quando Shane lo vide la prima volta, il suo cuore si spezzò. Non credeva che Daryl fosse più vecchio di 10 anni ma restava comunque troppo piccolo e magro. I capelli biondi e abbastanza corti venivano spesso tirati per far muovere più velocemente il bambino. Lividi, vecchi e nuovi coloravano la pelle. 

In principio, Shane credeva che il bambino fosse il figlio di Joe o di un altro componente della banda ma la sua prima notte con i claimers fu sconvolgente.  
Singhiozzi, piccole urla lo svegliarono dal suo sonno. Da quando non aveva più un posto, Shane non aveva mai dormito realmente e il suo corpo e la sua mente sentivano il peso della stanchezza.  
Non capì subito cosa stesse succedendo, poi realizzò e lo shock si impadronì del suo corpo.  
"Cazzo succede qui?" Shane alzò gli occhi verso Joe, che continuò a fumare la sua sigaretta senza sembrare minimamente disturbato.  
"Cosa?" Rispose divertito. L'uomo più vecchio si alzò e calpestò ciò che restava del fumo "A Dan piace così, chi sono io per contestarlo?" . Joe si massaggiò la barba "Sarà meglio che ognuno guardi i propri affari, qui ci sono delle regole. Rispettale ex agente" e sogghignando sparì dalla vista di Shane. 

La rabbia nel poliziotto cresceva ma anche la consapevolezza di essere in inferiorità numerica, ma poi ancora, quello era solo un bambino e la sua mente andò subito a Carl. Poteva essere Carl. Qualcuno in questo momento potrebbe star facendo del male al ragazzo che Shane considerava come un figlio.  
Doveva fare qualcosa, doveva pensare ad un piano per salvare il ragazzo e scappare.


	2. Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scene violente, non leggere questo se non ti piace. Proteggi te stesso.

Il mattino seguente Shane non si aspettava di vedere il bambino già in piedi. Era da poco passata l'alba e anche se il poliziotto non aveva dormito realmente, si sentiva carico e pronto per occuparsi del problema. 

La debole luce che entrava nel magazzino, illuminava abbastanza da poter definire e osservare ogni posto. Molti ancora dormivano, tutti tranne lui, Joe e Daryl.  
Shane non sapeva davvero come comportarsi, la fiducia era qualcosa di difficile ancora prima dello scoppio.  
"Ciao" esibì un piccolo e triste sorriso al bambino, che saltò e socchiuse gli occhi "Non ci siamo presentati, mi chiamo Shane".  
Non sapeva davvero cosa avrebbe ottenuto, forse si sarebbe accontentato anche di un cenno. Il bambino era così silenzioso e timido che potevi dimenticare che esisteva.  
Sicuramente era la paura, nessun bambino è così silenzioso o ubbidiente, solo il terrore poteva crearlo.  
"Daryl" era solo un sussurro, testa bassa e occhi fissi a guardare il pavimento.  
Shane pensava che era buono, non lo aveva ignorato. 

Partirono quasi subito. Il cibo scarseggiava e Shane era ancora infastidito di quanto questi uomini grandi e forti premessero sul bambino per nutrirsi.  
Dan possedeva una balestra e un giubbotto con le ali, entrambi troppo grandi per appartenere a Daryl ma sembrava che al bambino importasse molto di entrambi gli oggetti.  
Il poliziotto cercava di camminare il più vicino possibile, cercava di ascoltare le istruzioni che Dan dava al più giovane.  
"Cerca di trovare qualcosa questa volta" la presa dolorosa sul braccio del bambino "Sono molto deluso e sai cosa succede quando mi deludi" gli occhi neri che non promettevano nulla di buono. Daryl non guardava il volto di nessuno, cercava di concentrarsi su un punto preciso e non percepiva su se stesso lo sguardo di Shane.  
Anche lo stomaco del poliziotto brontolava per la fame, ma non avrebbe mai pressato o privato un bambino per ottenere del cibo. Mentre era perso nei suoi pensieri non si rese conto che Daryl era già partito, merda voleva almeno raccomandare al bambino di fare attenzione. 

Il gruppo era troppo stanco per continuare a camminare e poi non potevano allontanarsi più di come avevano fatto, Daryl non era solo un gioco perverso ma anche la più grande fonte di cibo che avevano.  
Si sedette sul suo zaino, vagava con la mente a quando era un novellino in centrale e di come lui e Rick dovevano risolvere i casi che nessuno voleva. - Questo caso è perfetto per voi due - questa frase era stata ripetuta di continuo per il primo anno di servizio.  
Shane era nel panico, il cuore gli batteva veloce, si era ripromesso di salvare il bambino. Questo non era in programma e forse non significava nulla, l'uomo poteva anche essersi allontanato per pisciare ma qualcosa nella sua testa gli diceva di controllare.  
In realtà non sapeva da che parte iniziare a cercare, Shane si sentiva frustrato e si massaggiava la testa con la mano destra. Le dita stringevano e strattonavano i capelli, l'ansia cresceva dopo ogni albero superato e nessuna traccia del bambino. Forse era solo stupido, forse Dan era tornato al piccolo campo improvvisato e forse anche Daryl aveva fatto ritorno e con un po' di fortuna con lui ci sarebbero stati anche degli scoiattoli.  
Era felice, stupidamente felice, si era convinto che tutto andava bene e nel preciso istante in cui i suoi piedi si girarono per poter tornare al campo lo sentì. 

Non poteva essere sicuro ma un brivido gli attraversò la schiena, procurando angoscia e confusione. Shane corse, correva più veloce che poteva, i suoni si intensificavano e sicuramente era nella giusta direzione.  
Un urlo fece fermare il poliziotto che ormai era nel luogo giusto. Non perse tempo a respirare, aveva il fiatone ma ciò che vide lo fece ammalare.  
Dan era steso sul bambino, pantaloni calati e un braccio premuto sul collo del ragazzo per non farlo agitare "Zitto o giuro che ti uccido" la voce rotta dalla fatica, con forza violava il corpo di Daryl che non poteva fare altro che agitarsi debolmente e singhiozzare, nuovi lividi sulla sua faccia, le lacrime che pulivano lo sporco dalle guance.  
"Scendi da lui" Shane sentiva la rabbia crescere, in poco tempo sarebbe stata incontrollabile "Non lo dirò un'altra volta, scendi da lui". Il poliziotto estrasse il coltello che portava alla cintura e si avvicinò minaccioso, gli occhi ridotti a fessure nere.  
Nessuno avrebbe potuto salvare Dan, nessun uomo meritava di vivere se faceva del male ad un bambino. Il poliziotto sapeva che quel giorno le sue mani sarebbero state sporche del sangue di una persona in più.  
Dan sembrava stupito, non riusciva a capire cosa stesse succedendo. Il bambino era suo, lo aveva reclamato e poteva farne ciò che voleva. Perchè questo uomo doveva interferire? Le regole erano regole.  
Passi veloci, Shane strattonava e spingeva Dan, il coltello pronto per essere usato. "Signori" la voce rauca e possente di Joe fece voltare entrambi gli uomini "Abbiamo cose più importanti da fare che ucciderci a vicenda. Abbiamo trovato delle tracce, ricomponetevi che stiamo partendo" ridendo tira su Daryl e gli spolvera i capelli "Andiamo ragazzo, la tua presenza crea tensione e questo mi disturba". 

La rabbia di Shane si raffreddò mentre vedeva Joe trascinare via il bambino. Avrebbe ucciso Dan, appena ne avrebbe avuto l'occasione ma ora controllare Daryl era la cosa più importante. Lo avrebbe seguito in ogni spostamento. 

Tornati al campo una nuova missione li attendeva, avrebbero seguito le tracce e avrebbero ucciso quegli stronzi. Nessuno può giocare con i Claimer.  
Shane davvero non voleva inseguire nessuno, non aveva nessun motivo per cui vendicarsi e comunque pensava che se quelle persone avevano ucciso, era stato solo per difendersi. Lui sapeva quanto potessero diventare pericolosi Joe e la sua banda. 

Le risate degli uomini attirarono la sua attenzione, si meravigliava di come in una situazione del genere le persone potessero ancora ridere in quel modo. Guardando più a lungo, Shane notò che Daryl non era più con loro "Merda!"  
La situazione con i claimer andava peggiorando. Le regole non venivano rispettate, nessuno aveva problemi a picchiare a morte un loro compagno.  
Joe era ostinato e a tutti i costi voleva trovare chi avesse ucciso i suoi amici nella vecchia casa.  
Non esistevano compromessi, con loro o contro di loro.  
E poi tutto successe velocemente.

Daryl legato con una corda ad un albero.  
Rick, Carl e Michonne in ginocchio con le pistole puntate alla loro testa.  
Dan che si avvicinava a Carl.  
Uno sparo.  
Camminatori che si avvicinavano attirati dai rumori.  
Shane era in shock, sapeva che doveva aiutare i suoi amici ma non sapeva da dove cominciare.  
Daryl riuscì a liberarsi, con la coda degli occhi cercava di seguire il ragazzo ma la sua disattenzione gli costò cara. Joe urlò ai suoi ragazzi di ucciderlo, Shane sentiva il dolore che proveniva da ogni colpo. Le sue costole urlavano, il poliziotto cercava di proteggere la sua testa con le mani.  
Il sangue colava nei suoi occhi. Dan su Carl.  
L'espressione omicida sul viso di Rick.  
Un morso, sangue ovunquel sul suo amico e partner. 

In pochi secondi tutto finì.

Rick e Shane seduti contro l'auto "Tu sei mio fratello" quelle furono le uniche parole che Shane voleva ricordare . 

"Cosa sai del bambino?" Rick sembrava preoccupato, non gli piaceva avere sconosciuti attorno alla sua famiglia, anche se questi era solo un bambino.  
Shane sospirò e si pizzicò il naso, aveva mal di testa "Si chiama Daryl, Dan si divertiva con lui". Sfregava la punta delle dita sul terreno ruvido, i piccoli sassi graffiavano la sua pelle. "È spaventato e ferito ma non è pericoloso". 

Rick annuì, non serviva essere poliziotti per capire gli abusi subiti dal bambino. Non sapeva come avrebbe reagito se Carl si fosse perso e un gruppo come quello di Joe lo avesse trovato.  
Non voleva neanche pensarci, si pulì al meglio la faccia e si avvicinò al ragazzo.  
"Ciao, io sono Rick Grimes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non è molto buono, ho notato che molti termini il traduttore non li riconosce e questo blocca molto la mia scrittura.  
> Spero ti piaccia uguale.


	3. Grimes

Daryl resistette all'impulso di scappare mentre l'uomo sporco di sangue si avvicinava. Forse era stupido non correre, ma in tutta la sua vita lui aveva imparato che per quanto poteva correre o essere bravo, le persone sarebbero state tutte uguali. Anzi, forse da quando il mondo era cambiato aveva una possibilità in più. Lui sapeva cacciare e badare a se stesso, non era più lo stupido bambino Dixon in un mondo di adulti.   
Adesso era una persona, con più abilità di altri e non aveva bisogno di nessuno.   
"Ciao, Sono Rick Grimes" l'uomo gli sorrise leggermente, un sorriso stanco ma a Daryl non dispiaceva. L'uomo aveva combattuto da poco, non avrebbe avuto le forze per provare qualcosa.   
L'adolescente non si mosse, non si fidava dell'uomo ma forse poteva fidarsi di Shane.   
Aveva notato fin dall'inizio come il poliziotto cercasse di tenere Dan lontano da lui.   
Chinò la testa in modo da non guardare negli occhi Rick "Daryl" sussurrò, non sicuro se avesse dovuto dire qualcosa. 

"Bene Daryl, perchè non entri in auto e fai compagnia a Carl e Michonne? Sai, credo che mio figlio abbia la tua età o poco più vecchio" l'adolescente si irrigidì, non voleva stare chiuso in un piccolo luogo con persone che non conosceva. Scosse leggermente la testa, occhi cauti sull'uomo più vecchio e un senso di panico che lo invadeva.   
Non avrebbe dovuto rispondere, l'uomo non avrebbe apprezzato. Prima di cedere al panico, Daryl si alzò velocemente ma nello stesso momento Carl usciva dall'auto.   
"Papà?" Con la voce tremante l'altro bambino si avvicinava lento " Ho detto a Michonne che preferisco camminare un po, per te e Shane va bene se sto con voi?" 

Rick si alzò in piedi e strinse suo figlio in un abbraccio "Stai bene?" Chiese, respirando tra i capelli del ragazzo che annuì. "Va bene, noi recuperiamo le ultime cose. Ah, lui è Daryl, il bambino che ha trovato Shane"   
"Daryl, lui è Carl, mio figlio. Spero che diventiate amici bambini, nel nuovo mondo è una fortuna trovarsi". 

Amici, Daryl non aveva mai avuto amici. Certo aveva Merle, non era proprio un amico e delle volte non era affatto, ma era suo fratello e probabilmente l'unica persona che gli voleva bene. Forse un amico non sarebbe stato male, oppure era solo un altro trucco per fotterlo. Socchiuse gli occhi, improvvisamente l'idea di avere un amico lo faceva incazzare, strinse i pugni ma doveva essere sincero con se stesso, questa poteva essere la soluzione migliore al momento. Sarebbe andato via presto, doveva cercare Merle. 

"Quanti anni hai Daryl?" Il bambino Grimes gli girava attorno, cercando di studiarlo e confrontandosi fisicamente.  
"13" Daryl non si sentiva a suo agio, aveva l'impressione di essere importunato dai bulli della sua scuola. Per nascondere il suo nervosismo giocava con le dita nel buco dei suoi jeans. I pantaloni erano abbastanza larghi ma per fortuna aveva trovato una cintura, non era bella ma serviva al suo scopo.   
Carl rise e rise, Daryl diede la sua occhiata omicida " Davvero sei più vecchio di me? Ma sei basso! Io ho 12 anni e sono più alto di te!".   
L'adolescente sapeva di crescere lentamente ma era abbastanza sicuro di non avere problemi in un combattimento con l'altro ragazzo. Alzò la testa, occhi gelidi e socchiusi "Hai un problema con questo? Fotterò il tuo culo" senza aspettare una risposta il suo pugno era già alla guancia del giovane Grimes. 

Se qualcuno glielo avesse chiesto, Daryl non sapeva come erano finiti in quel modo. Shane era dietro di lui, un braccio muscoloso che lo tratteneva mentre l'altro poliziotto consolava suo figlio. 

"Cosa succede qui?" Rick guardava suo figlio, certo che era preoccupato ma alla fine stava bene, era solo un graffio su una guancia e anche se era troppo lontano per sentire cosa si dicevano i due adolescenti, era sicuro che Daryl non fosse l'unico colpevole.   
Dalla morte della madre Carl era cambiato, si arrabbiava facilmente e non sempre accettava gli ordini.   
"Questo non va bene" il poliziotto si pizzicò il naso mentre guardava il suo collega "risolvete qui e ora ragazzi, dovrete convivere che vi piaccia o no" 

E ora a Daryl non piaceva davvero, lui voleva andare via, voleva andare da Merle e invece si trovava bloccato lungo dei binari abbandonati con delle persone che non conosceva e che neanche voleva conoscere. Solo dei fottuti maiali.   
"Scendi da me, ora, ora!" Non si accorse che piagnucolava, voleva solo essere lasciato. Sentì il corpo del poliziotto irrigidirsi e sussultare, probabilmente neanche si era reso conto che ancora lo tratteneva.   
"Scusa" gli occhi blu incrociarono quelli neri "Mi dispiace non volevo" e se solo ci provava, poteva credere fosse vero.   
L'adolescente si rilassò solo dopo essersi allontanato da Shane.   
Non era sicuro che l'uomo gli avrebbe fatto del male, ma non era sicuro neanche che non gliene avrebbe fatto. 

Ricorda ancora l'ultima volta che si era fidato di qualcuno che non era Merle. Ricorda di come lo avessero preso e chiuso nel bagagliaio di una vecchia macchina. Di come Josh, un amico di Merle, lo aveva ingannato offrendogli del gelato e di come poche ore dopo fosse finito in un recinto con altri bambini che si picchiavano.   
Quel giorno non era preparato e se è vivo è solo perchè lui poteva prenderlo. Doveva davvero ringraziare il suo papà, lo aveva reso duro come solo un Dixon può essere.   
I giorni successivi aveva combattuto sporco, era bravo ma a volte gli altri bambini erano comunque troppo grandi per lui.   
Dopo una settimana Merle era lì, non lo vedeva da due anni.  
"Marmocchio ora ce ne andiamo da qui" Daryl si avvicinò abbastanza da vedere Josh che gli passava una busta bianca, non chiese mai cosa ci fosse all'interno o come aveva fatto Merle a trovarlo. 

Le cose accadevano troppo velocemente, giornate intere a camminare, gli animali sembravano essere scomparsi e per quanto Daryl si impegnasse nella caccia non c'era abbastanza cibo. Si sentiva così inutile.  
"Devi mangiare qualcosa Daryl" l'uomo si avvicinò con un pezzo di scoiattolo cotto "prendi, finirai per ammalarti" gli occhi dell'adolescente si alzarono su Shane, aveva così tanta fame ma allo stesso tempo il suo stomaco si rifiutava di accettare del cibo "Ho mangiato mentre ero a caccia, questo è vostro" sperava che la sua voce non lasciasse capire quanto era stanco.   
Era ovvio che shane e Rick avevano capito qualcosa, cercavano sempre di alleggerire il suo lavoro e anche Carl e Michonne pian piano si avvicinarono. Forse poteva abituarsi a questo, forse non era poi così male. 

E tutto peggiorò.   
Terminus, le urla, il sangue, la puzza di morte.   
L'esplosione e tante persone che non conosceva ma con cui avrebbe dovuto convivere.   
Aaron ed Erick   
Alessandria.   
Non sapeva se era pronto per tutto questo, non pensava di esserlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che si traduca bene :)

**Author's Note:**

> È breve, ho cercato di scrivere con parole e concetti semplici. Spero che traducendo si capisca ma aspetto qualche notizia da voi. Grazie 
> 
> Vi piace l'idea?


End file.
